Weirdo
by Harlett
Summary: Por que nunca antes un simple charco pudo haber sido tan entretenido. Cuando la lógica te abandona, la infancia reprimida se presenta y la teoría que un tritón podría vivir en una charca en pleno camino, invade tu mente. .:. SakuSui .:.


**WEIRDO**

**

* * *

**

Mientras buscaba mis archivos de **LifeStyle** y **Razones,** para terminar cuando menos esas historias de una vez por todas, me encontré con este documento arrumbado de no sé que año y me atreví a subirlo. Lo siento.

ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia **NO** contiene violencia intensa, sangre y gore, contenido sexual y / o lenguaje fuerte que pueda ser inapropiado para los lectores.

Lamentablemente tampoco contiene coherencia ni lógica. Es lo más bizarro que haya escrito sin la menor sustentabilidad posible (Que aquí entre nos, no es que el SuiSaku tenga evidencia neta de tal cosa, pero ese es otro cantar) Pero este es el colmo de mis historias. Advertidos sean. Adelante.

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

Y palabritas por el fatídico día que es hoy para mí, también. Es mi cumpleaños.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:**Naruto y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario: **Existiría un extraño Crossover entre Naruto y Nurarihyon no Mago, y para rematar también con Code: Breaker. Nada que ver… Solo el simple capricho de revolver las series que me tienen enamorada en este momento **x3**.**

**

* * *

**

º

**Hablando de infancias reprimidas y bichos raros…**

**º**

**º**

Hay cosas en este mundo que son simplemente extrañas y desconocidas. Cosas creadas y que existen, por lo visto, sin razón aparentemente lógica.

Que van más allá de la imaginación, de la comprensión humana y por más que trates de encontrar una respuesta solo hayas más interrogantes.

Y curiosamente, para la naturaleza del hombre, cada vez que se encuentra con estos asombrosos casos es una de dos: O le causa temor…. O este se sorprende, se intriga y le nace una insaciable curiosidad.

Son esos extraños sucesos que ocurren cuando menos una vez en la vida de una persona. Es de ley.

Y así es como, Haruno Sakura, por tal decreto de la vida y por que a la dimensión desconocida se le pego la gana, se ve envuelta en algo así…

º º º º º

Una linda y preciosa mañana de un veraniego verano, en el que cierta kunoichi pelirrosada, incauta e inocente de lo que la vida le deparaba en su futuro, había salido a dar un paseíto.

El Sol brillaba, las nubes divagaban, los pájaros piaban, las hormigas trabajaban y las plantas fotosínteaban.

Tsunade bebía sake, Kakashi leía novelas, Naruto comía ramen, Hinata vigilaba a Naruto y Neji vigilaba a Hinata, Sai hacía grafiti y Sasuke seguía llenándose la cabeza de ideas suicidas.

Si, el mundo parecía estar en paz y armonía…

Hasta que…

– _¡¿Qué demonios?_ –

Fueron las primeras palabras puritanas que le vinieron a la mente de una muy confundida y consternada joven de cabellos rosas, cuando frente a ella se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que una charca: un charquito insignificante podría decirse…

¿Pero que tenía de especial un poquito de agua en el camino?

Nada. Si no fuera por el hecho que del bendito charco asomaba un joven (aparentemente tal y como Jashin-sama lo trajo al mundo), muy quitado de la pena, bebiendo agua de su termo y disfrutando del sol del verano.

_Oh por Dios…_

_Ha sucedido…_

_Al fin ha sucedido!_

_Me he vuelto loca!_

Pensaba la joven espantada pensando que su cordura por fin había renunciado tras tanto melodrama y se había ido a vacacionar a Bora Bora.

_Inhala_

_Exhala_

_Inhala_

_Exhala_

Tras recuperarse de sus cinco minutos de aturdimiento e incredulidad, y de hacer que su ceja dejara de tener ese tic, Sakura se dio cuenta que no estaba alucinando y la cosa... _esa cosa_… o persona… uhm… lo que fuera… era _real_…

_¿Si eral real?_

No no no no no no no.

Esto no debería de estar pasando.

Es decir… ¿Como es posible que esto sea real? ¿Cosas del Sol? Podría ser! Alucinaciones por el excesivo entrenamiento y el agotamiento? También!

O quizás simplemente no debió probar aquel antídoto que Ino trataba de elaborar…

_Como sea._

Debía de existir una razón lógica que explicará esto. No es que solo todo se guiará generación espontanea.

Ella, como una experta en ciencias y cierto grado de cultura, sabía que siempre había una razón lcoherente tras los hechos y acciones en el mundo (Bueno, excepto en extraordinarios casos, tal y como Naruto, Sasuke… o Sai… o ella misma… uhm).

Sakura meneo la cabeza desechando esas absurdas ideas y puso especial interés especial en el extraño espécimen frente a ella.

Completamente concentrada, su cerebro trabajaba a marchas forzadas para encontrar lógica a esto. Debía de existir… debía de existir una razón que explicará esto… la había, debía de hallarla y como una luz que iluminaba su mente llenándola de sabiduría, la respuesta llego a su mente!

– ¿Un _kappa_? – dedujo de repente chocando su puño en su palma de su mano.

Etto… un momento.

¿No las kappas eran pequeños hombrecitos verdes calvitos que parecían tortuguitas o ranitas y gustaban de comer niños y cosas así?

Pepinos! Pepinos, pepinos! No traía pepinos consigo! Rayos! Quizás si hacía una reverencia se podría salvar…

– _No, Sakura, no!_ – la regaño su alter ego de pronto – _¿Como es posible que con la brillante mente que tienes puedas figurarte que el ente extraño/desconocido/amorfo/ que tienes frente a ti podía tratarse de semejante criatura?_ –

_Eso_ **NO** era una kappa!

No tenía la calvita en la cabeza, pero si un bonito cabello color azulado.

Eso no era un feo Kappa, no... eso era un tritón! Si!

Uhm… _Nuevamente ¿Qué pasa aquí?_

– _Un tritón… ¡Claro, Sakura! ¿Que no es obvio?_ – volvió a regañarla su Inner – _¡Claro que no!_ –

– _Mira Sakura_ – empezaba a sermonearla su otro yo nuevamente –_ Los tritones viven en lugares como las profundidades del mar, incluso un lago! No en un pequeño y mísero charquito a mitad del camino!_ – continuaba regañando – _¡Bien, Sakura, bien! ¿Dónde está tu cerebro? Tantas lágrimas que has llorado han secado tu masa gris?_ –

Ouch... Sakura era dura consigo misma~

Sakura zarandeó su cabeza otra vez para vaciar su mente y volvió a enfrascarse a la observación acosadora.

No, definitivamente no era una kappa. Por lo que podía ver era un joven de tez pálida y unos peculiares ojos violetas con una mata de pelo de color azul blanquecino… Sip, podía estar segura que no era una kappa… ¿Pero un tritón? Estaba segura que había divisado una hilera de dientes afilados…

Sakura entorno los ojos.

_– Aunque más que tritón el joven parecía… –_

Ella frunció el ceño y arrugaba la nariz…

– _El tipo... ¿se parece a el hermano de Sai?_ –

Oh si, de hecho si se parecían un tanto. Alguna vez había visto una foto de él, bueno... de hecho ni foto era, era un retrato que Sai había dibujado y hecho un altar. Lamentablemente estaba en blanco y negro. Hmn.

La chica parpadeo un par de veces, confundida y reflexionando.

¿El hermano de Sai no estaba muerto? Uh… ¿Eso significaba que lo que tenía ante ella era un fantasma?

–_ Pft! Como si eso fuera posible, tales cosas no existe_n – volvió a increpar molesta su otro yo – _Entonces olvidando ese detalle regresamos al hecho de que… ¿él es un tritón?_ –

Sin importarle mucho el hecho de lanzarle miradas tan penetrantes y profundas que de un momento a otro Suigetsu se sintió 'levemente' observado, Sakura continuo con su hostigamiento, digo, observación.

Por su parte, el chico abrió los ojos con pesadez sin dejar de tomar de su termo, por que de repente tuvo cierto _presentimiento_ de sentirse observado de alguna parte.

Cuando reacciono completamente, vio sentada a su lado a una joven pelirrosa que lo miraba con gran interés y una expresión de incertidumbre en su rostro. Suigetsu sintió escalofríos en su espalda al sentirse tan acosado por una completa desconocida de melena rosa de forma tan abrupta.

Por una fracción de segundo sintió lo que Sasuke sentía cuando Karin lo espía en los baños termales.

_Escalofríos..._

Suigetsu nunca la había visto a ella en su vida y, por como ella lo observaba a él… por lo visto ella tampoco había visto a _algo_ como él en su vida…

Y así pasaron varios minutos contemplándose el uno al otro sin mayor caso y sin dirigirse la palabra…

Ella demasiado entretenida pensando que era él… y él… demasiado temeroso de moverse, comprendía hasta cierto punto que algún movimiento en brusco podría alterar el comportamiento de la Stalker que tenía frente suyo. Lo había aprendido observando la forma de ser retorcida de Karin para con Sasuke. Una vez casi lo mordió... y no recuerda como fue posible eso cuando simplemente se estaban lavando los dientes la otra noche.

El chico de los dientes afilados estaba muy ofuscado rememorando esa extraña noche casi sin percatarse que en uno de esos momentos, por lo visto, una idea cruzo por la mente de Sakura.

Sakura se vio invadida por un impulso que obligo a su ser a hacer algo nunca antes inimaginable ni sensato o cabal en toda su vida.

Suigetsu pudo percibir esa extraña aura alrededor de ella y como se ensombrecía su rostro, podía haber jurado escuchar una risita siniestra tal y como Orochimaru tenía, provenir de ella. Eso le preocupo aún más

_Oh, Kami-sama… ¿Que me va a hacer está loca?_

Y no pudo pensar más por que de un momento a otro observo consternado, como Sakura levantaba una de sus manos con fuerza lista para darle un golpe y…

_Splash_

_Splash_

Risas

_Splash_

_Splash_

**El horror! **

**Agua por aquí y por allá! Golpes y risas y una escena brutal sin sentido llena de salpicaderas y un poco de lodo!**

**Sakura comenzó a jugar con el charco dando de chapoteos!**

El mismo charco en el que él, hasta hace unos momentos, tranquilamente reposaba (y no dejar de mencionar, era su cuerpo. El hecho que no tuviera ropa encima no le quitaba dignidad!)

Pero eso no le importaba a ella que seguia dando de manotazos al agua como una niña pequeña…

**_Oh por Dios!_**

**_Sakura había tomado una vara de madera y estaba dispuesto a usarla también!_**

Suigetsu no pudo más que ocultar todo su cuerpo, disolviéndose completamente en el agua, bastante abochornado y sin saber que hacer exactamente. La sorpresa lo sobrepaso y no sabía como reaccionar ante semejante y estúpida situación.

¿De hecho quién podría?

Aunque por lo visto la alegre y contagiosa risa de Sakura, junto con todo el ruido del agua aquí y allá, llego a oídos de alguien más que se encontraba cercano a ellos.

Para cuando Sasuke (saliendo de quién sabe donde por que estaba haciendo quién sabe qué) fue a asomarse para ver por que tanto alboroto, lo único que tuvo a la vista fue a una joven ojiverde (su ex-compañera de equipo, para ser precisos), riéndose bobamente como niña pequeña tras haber cometido una inocente travesura _**y**_, a su subordinado, Suigetsu, que tímidamente asomaba su cabeza de entre el reguero de agua que lo rodeaba (que se supone, era su cuerpo, desnudo por cierto) y este chico, al ver a su Jefe, lo único sensato que pudo decir fue – ¿Qué? – pregunto ingenuamente el albino.

– ... –

Sasuke se quedo en blanco tras la primera impresión. Nadie puede culparlo.

Solamente era capaz de observar a ambas personas en un vano intento de comprender que demonios sucedía en sus narices.

Miraba por un lado a una Sakura muy **MUY** feliz y, para recalcar, bastante empapada y con agua goteándole de la ropa. Y, por el otro lado tenía a Suigetsu, quién estaba a un lado de la chica, COMPLETAMENTE desnudo… (dentro de la charca, pero era obvio) y sonrojado.

– Hmm… –

Intrigante, muy intrigante… y sospechoso

– _Mhm…_ –

Básicamente tenía la ecuación casi tangible en su mente: Sujeto 1: Suigetsu, _más_ Sujeto 2: Sakura, _más _Factor Desconocido, es _igual_ a… una Sakura muy feliz y mojada….

_Mhmm…_

¿Qué pudo haber pasado?

¿Qué pudo haber hecho Suigetsu, desnudo, para dejar a Sakura tan contenta y mojada?

Algo dentro de la mente del Uchiha hizo click y su semblante se oscureció.

Por que en la mente de Sasuke no podía caber otra idea más que Suigetsu hizo algo indebido con la joven…

Por qué no es posible que Sakura simplemente se haya puesto a jugar con un charquito de agua; No, no era posible. Una joven ninja con un gran sentido común (entre comillas) y cierta madurez, no pudo haberse rebajado a chapotear como chiquilla de 5 años. Eso era estúpido e inverosímil, ¿Verdad?

No, no hay lógica en eso.

Sakura, ajena a toda la maquinación en la mente del Uchiha, estaba muy feliz y satisfecha después de su niñería, así que decidió marcharse muy alegre de vuelta a su casa mientras tarareaba inocentemente.

Y tan entretenida se iba que incluso no se dio cuenta cuando Sasuke (que de hecho, para ser francos, ni había notado su presencia anteriormente) estaba a punto de electrocutar a Suigetsu con todo y charquito, con su espada y su chidori…

– Demonios… – fue lo único que tuvo tiempo de decir Suigetsu antes de ser masacrado por Sasuke.

¿Cuando la lógica ha mandado en este mundo?

Si, gran parte del tiempo… pero no siempre.

Por que lo más raro que había pasado en ese día no era haber descubierto a un tipo que se convertía en agua, no... Lo raro era ver a una persona discutir y ser regañada por sí misma. ¿O no?

* * *

La verdad no recuerdo como surgió está historia. No sé con claridad si está historia surgió primero y después me puse a dibujarla… o primero me puse a hacer dibujos a lo tonto y luego arme la historia con ellos. De todos modos, si alguien está interesado en ver las imágenes, las colocaré después en mi Profile. Tengo pendiente un dibujo random de **LifeStyle** que colocare cuando finalice esa historia prontamente.

Recuerden, dormir es bueno para la salud mental.

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review.

También regalos explosivos.

Cuídense :)


End file.
